


[新聞] GGAD玩真的？年輕版「鄧不利多」與「葛林戴華德」爆同居 (創作文)

by abani



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abani/pseuds/abani
Summary: The actors who portrait the young lovers Dumbledore and Grindelwald, Toby Regbo and Jamie Campbell Bower, are rumored to be in a relationship no less romantic than in the movies.少年版「GGAD」(葛林戴華德與鄧不利多)的演員傳出假戲真做，娛樂新聞指出兩人不但熱戀中甚至早已是同居狀態！
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Jamie Campbell Bower/Toby Regbo
Kudos: 6





	[新聞] GGAD玩真的？年輕版「鄧不利多」與「葛林戴華德」爆同居 (創作文)

(網路記者阿巴妮報導)

讓全球粉絲為之瘋狂的「葛鄧CP」原來是假戲真做？在「哈利波特」系列前傳電影〈怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行〉中飾演少年時期鄧不利多的演員Toby Regbo以及飾演少年葛林戴華德的Jamie Campbell Bower，年初曾被英國娛樂週刊報導疑似熱戀中，兩人在露天咖啡廳共進下午茶的畫面被粉絲拍下後在網路引發熱烈討論，但兩人在公開場合或社群網站對彼此卻隻字不提，對於訪談中「是否有戀愛對象」之類的問題也均未正面回應。

圖：2018年Jamie與Toby共同出席英國公益組織"Help Refugees"的"Choose Love"活動時的合照，轉自Toby Regbo 的個人instagram。

日前英國鏡報(The Mirror)再度爆出兩人交往中的消息。報導指出，28歲的Toby多次被發現出入31歲的Jamie在倫敦的住處，兩人的身影也一起出現在鄰近的超市及地鐵站附近，互動輕鬆自然，「儼然默契十足的同居情侶模樣」。

圖：疑似從超市採購完離開的Jamie和Toby

一向作風低調的Toby，上週宣傳新劇〈麥地奇家族〉時接受採訪被問到這則新聞的真實性，竟罕見地說「我不習慣公開談自己私下生活或感情生活的事情，不過當然會希望擁有穩定、美好的感情。」，此番言論被指為不否認有穩定交往對象。

圖：形象溫和、氣質內斂的Toby Regbo (2009年〈倒帶人生〉劇照)

而近來演藝重心放在龐克搖滾樂團"Counterfeit"的Jamie，則是在個人instagram上張貼出2018年〈怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行〉首映會與Toby的合照，並註解「怪獸3的劇本太瘋狂了，非常期待」，也被粉絲揣測其實是借題發揮，低調認愛。面對這則爆料，Jamie僅透過經紀人表示「我很喜歡他呀，我跟Toby是認識很久的好朋友」。

圖：外型迷人不羈的Jamie，前一位緋聞女友是演員Lily Collins，兩人幾度分合，在去年7月據傳已和平分手。

圖：〈怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行〉劇照

「怪獸」系列電影編劇JK羅琳創造的這對昔日戀人，在〈哈利波特：死神的聖物〉就曾登場，一直是書迷朋友討論的熱門話題。目前雖然劇情著墨不多，卻足以讓觀眾百般好奇，引頸期盼接下來的劇情發展。如今兩位演員在現實生活中也傳出戀愛ing的消息，也讓劇中故事更添浪漫色彩。兩人接下來也預定在〈權力遊戲〉的前傳影集中分別軋上一角，已有許多影迷敲碗期待這對「葛鄧配」能再度同框。


End file.
